A Second Chance
by redpetal888
Summary: (Dragonslayer centric fic) You are an elemental dragon who has long had issues with her murderous instincts. Gajeel, Natsu, and Laxus are dragonslayers who seem to have an innate attraction to you... After joining Fairy Tail will you be able to find love and redemption or will you descend into the darkness that has always plagued your soul? (Reader Insert)
1. Killer

(A/N: Before I start us off with this story, I would like to mention that the first three chapters of this were written over a year ago. So, the later chapters will be of much higher quality than the first ones. Perhaps later, I will go back and edit the first few chapters to make them nicer, but right now, I just want to focus on getting this out there. A bit. Yeah. Enjoy!)

It hadn't been too long since you had joined Fairy Tail. They were a nice enough guild, a bit too rowdy for your tastes, but they had welcomed you with open arms after no other guild had. That was more than you could ask for.

No other guild had wanted you, on account of your "unstable" personality. Not even the dark guilds had wanted to mess with you, for you had a reputation for...killing. On a whim. Sometimes your darkness would extend to your teammates. You had "accidentally" shot ice shards into hearts, decapitated people with swords, and a lot of other gruesome demises. Oops.

But you were trying to change. You had been raised on the streets, where if you had an enemy or someone after you you HAD to kill them to ensure your safety. Unfortunately for you, this mentality carried over into your work, the reason you had no current friends or allies, even within Fairy Tail.

But there was something more. Something that threw all of the other parts of you away. You were not human. You were dragon.

Born inside of a human shell, you were the daughter of a nameless beast who had used magic to conceal your true identity for a long time, even from yourself. You were thirteen when you first found out the truth. You had gotten into a confrontation with several evil wizards. Wizards who knew about you. They were dragonslayers, dark ones that made it their mission to hunt down and eradicate dragons wherever they were found. They cast a spell on you, one that made your human shell fall away, and give rise to a huge, white-and-blue dragon.

This was also the first time you had found out your true magic potential. At first, in your life, your studies of magic had led you to believe that you were a water mage- similar to a certain blue-headed girl in Fairy Tail. But when you transformed, you found out differently.

Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Ice, and Lightning were suddenly at your disposal. This was how you found out- you were an elemental dragon, not the daughter of the nameless beast but the daughter of the most powerful dragoness known in the world- Seraphine. You made quick work of the hunters, crushing them in your jaws and sliding them down your throat and into your stomach.

That was when you first discovered your true potential as a killer. And also when you first developed a taste for blood. You flew away shortly after, leaving a mess behind in your hometown. You flew to a mountain, where you found a cave in which you stayed. You didn't figure out how to return to your human form for almost a month- in which time you had preyed upon the local wildlife for nourishment. Heh.

And when you did, you felt your instinctual emotions as a dragon rise tenfold- greed, anger, and lust. You worked hard to keep it under your control but dragons are powerful beasts, not even you could fight it. That was how you earned your reputation as a killer and how you quickly became rich off of the assassination jobs you took on independently, working alone outside a magical guild.

But you were trying to change now, trying to become a better person than what you had always been before. You wanted friends, a family...and a mate.

And in Fairy Tail, there were three worthy candidates...

 _End of Chapter One_


	2. Lust

Your eyes pointed forwards, you stepped into the guild. The sounds of fighting, laughing, and glasses clinking met your ears and your eyes narrowed. You liked Fairy Tail, you really did, but sometimes it felt like you were the only sane person, and that you were surrounded by idiots. But you supposed you couldn't be one to judge, not with your whole murder aspect. You laughed softly to yourself.

"The killer's the only sane one. Typical."

"What was that you said?" A certain pinkette had fought his way over to you with a curious and puppy-like look in his eyes. You sigh.

"Nothing, Natsu," you respond, as if you hadn't referenced the brutal murder of your guildmates. It would do good for your reputation if you were caught saying things like that so you decided to act like it hadn't happened at all. After all, you were trying to redeem yourself.

The pink-haired dragonslayer nearly tackled you to the ground in a giant hug.  
"I missed you, (Y/N)!" Awkwardly you blush, not having expected something like that. You are taken aback when Natsu buries his nose in your neck, sniffing you deeply and groaning. Your face stays a bright color of red.

"I um...Natsu...I have to go..." you say awkwardly, gently pushing the boy away from you. You like Natsu, you do, but...do you like him the way he seems to like you? Things were starting to get awkward between the two of you and you didn't know how to react to it. You hadn't ever had a crush or been crushed on before.

Silently you managed to sneak away, leaving Natsu with his blue cat that you had come to know as Happy. You liked happy, he was silly and kind of cute. Though you usually were not into that type of thing. Cats tended to make you sad.

Lips pursed, you remembered the time you had needed to kill a cat with rabies that had attacked you on the streets. You had cried for days afterwords, despite your killer intention towards humans you had been a bit of an animal lover at least. After that you had just tried to distance yourself from everything to do with animals, so you ended up withdrawing from most of the things you loved.

Animals had been part of your only solace in life, and now you pushed them away, just like all the people that you pushed away as you hid in your shell. It was for your own protection, but it had made you so lonely. And afraid.

You blink your eyes, trying to forget the sour memories that were plaguing your mind like locusts. Slowly you ease back into a walk, pushing away the fears that Happy would die. Yes, you feared this.

The next thing you saw was a wall of something warm and hard. You smacked into it by accident, and looked up to see no one other than...Gajeel Redfox. Shit.

You take a few steps back, waiting for an onslaught of steel blades aimed at your throat. You go into defense mode, waiting for something to happen. But nothing does.

Instead, the man in question looks your way with a...blush on his face? What?

"Sorry," he says, extending a hand down to you. It was only then that you realized you had been knocked over and were sitting on the ground. Gajeel was offering you a hand? What in the hell was going on here? And why was his face all red?!

A little voice in the back of your mind said, 'he likes you! And YOU like him!' Your face turned a bright red color as you accepted the hand up. That wasn't true...was it? He did, as a dragonslayer, smell divine, and you took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

Your dragon instincts were telling you to kiss him, but you resisted.

"N-no," you stammer. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I smacked into you..." He doesn't say anything in reply and you let out a sigh of relief that you aren't going to have to fight him. It wasn't out of fear, no, not at all...but you didn't want to hurt him. You secretly wanted to fuck him.

Wait...what? Actually, now that you thought about it, there were three candidates here that you would like to 'do the deed' with. Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, and Laxus Dreyar. Three dragonslayers. One dragon. And a lot of pent-up lust.

This was going to be a long day.

 _End of Chapter Two_


	3. A Job

(A/N: This is the last outdated chapter! Woohoo! If you can make it through this, you can make it through the rest of the story! (I think, since the rest of the chapters from here on out should be a lot better.)

You let out a groan as yet another chair goes flying into your face. You block it with one swipe of your hand and the object is shattered, sending splinters of wood raining down onto the also-wooden floor. You grin slightly.

"That the best you can do?!" You normally weren't one for the rowdiness of the guild, but sometimes it was fun to let out a little anger and frustration on your guildmates. You wouldn't kill them of course, just...beat them. A little bit. Most of the people posed no challenge for you as a dragon. Your out-of-this-world strength and speed still shone through, even when you were in your human form.

This was still a very long day and you could smell the males in question that you had been thinking about earlier, despite your enjoyment of the fight you had been involved in, the scent was still very distracting and you could begin to feel a certain ache in your chest. What exactly it wad for remained a mystery to you. You had always tried to be strong and cold. You didn't need anyone. You were a cold-hearted killer with a second chance. This feeling didn't bother you... or did it?

You shake your head, trying to clear it from such thoughts. Even if you did want the touch of a friend, or something more, there was almost no chance that you could get it. You didn't seem to have many friends within the guild, and it seemed that most of the time the dragonslayers Gajeel and Laxus were rather...avoidant, of you. You had no idea why, you had always tried to be nice around them, but Natsu was the only one who even seemed interested in seeing you.

Actually, now that you thought about it, he seemed _more_ than interested. In fact, it looked as if he might be...clingy. Maybe he liked you. Your face reddens a little bit at the thought. Could Natsu actually like you in that manner? Did you even _want_ him to?

You shake your head yet again but it doesn't seem to banish the feelings that you are getting inside of yourself. Your heart seems to flutter almost, and you groan softly. You shouldn't be feeling this way about someone, it was a weakness and weaknesses would get you killed. Yet that does nothing to quell the feathery feeling in your chest.

You sigh and go up the steps to the top wing of the guild hall, intent on grabbing an s-class mission paper. A job would certainly help you to get your mind off things, and you could make some money on the side. You did have to pay bills, unlike a lot of other teens in Fairy Tail that lived with their parents. You lived by yourself in the forest. It was a big house, one you had found abandoned with the key and an unsigned deed. A few days later and it had been officially yours.

You smiled at the thought. It had been really lucky of you to find something like that without any cost, but it still wasn't totally free. After all, you still had to pay for heating and lights and water. But you would have had to do that anywhere so it wasn't a bother.

Soon you were on the top floor and you went over to the missions board. Muttering something under your breath you scan over the jobs, as an S-class you were one of the few people that could take these ones on alone. But did you want to do it alone? Maybe you could bring along Natsu or something. A friend for the road. That being said, it would totally defeat the purpose of getting him off your mind if you were to bring him along. Maybe you could ask Erza or Juvia. They seemed to like you enough, if not being all-out buddy buddy.

And that's how you found yourself face-to-face with Natsu, who had practically dive-bombed you when you had tried to make your way over to Erza with the job request paper in your hand.

"Hey! You're going on an s-class job?! I can't let you go alone!" He yells confidently towards the entire guild. Everyone looks at you all of a sudden and you feel your cheeks go red.

"I...um...maybe you shouldn't speak so...loud..." You were about to say something else when you were cut off by a large mass of dark hair and piercings that found its way in front of you. Great. Gajeel had heard him as well.

"Well, you ain't going alone with this idiot, that's for sure," he snarled, not really directed towards you but more at Natsu. You facepalmed. Great, two out of the three people you were trying to avoid were now going to come along and be unshakable. Well, at least Laxus wasn't-

"I'm coming too. Can't let (Y/N) be alone with you, Salamander, or you, Tin-head." You want to punch yourself in the face now. Just fucking perfect. You give a low growl and the boys around you jump back in a mixture of surprise and fear, and you just groan, putting on a competitive smile so they don't know what you are really thinking.

"Great. I bet I'll kick more ass than you guys," you laugh in a hearty tone. You had gotten pretty good at lying in the years past, and they all seemed to buy it that you were pleased with them coming along. If only you were. You weren't sure you would make it a week without jumping their bones. But the trouble you were having was also about choice. If you were to choose one as a partner (not that they'd agree...Who would it be? You sigh and look at the floor.

"Pfft. Yeah right," Gajeel laughs, patting you on the head like he sometimes did to Levy. "  
"You're probably just scared. Don't worry, I'll protect you." You raise an eyebrow that that statement. You could take perfect care of yourself, thank you very much! But you choose not to say anything, instead laughing like Gajeel had spoken your true fear.

"Sure," you muttered. Though you knew you would not need his help. Damn. This was going to be one awkward Job.

 _End of Chapter Three_

(A/N: Well folks, you've made it through this, so now, on to the stuff that's actually passable for decent fanfiction.)


	4. Of Trains and Other things

A low groan escapes your pale pink lips as you feel every bump and jolt of the train on its tracks beneath you. You weren't the only one feeling sick; as you could clearly see from your three "companions", who were in the process of vomiting the contents of their stomachs out the windows. Luckily, none of the half-digested food was landing on you, though, you were still close enough to smell it and that wasn't a very pleasant feeling. But then again, the others couldn't possibly be enjoying it either.

You let out a sigh.

"How much longer?" You ask, running a hand through your long (H/C) locks. You look around at your (literally) green team mates and are met with a mumbled response. Laxus seems to be the only one capable of making noises other than the incessant retching sounds that were plaguing your ears, but, even that is not something you can decipher.

At the lack of coherent feedback, you roll your eyes.

"We'll get there when we get there, I guess." Laxus shrugs.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to complain further, the train pulled into a stop, the movement slowing down until it was motionless. You breathe in in relief, your stomach almost instantly feeling better. You weren't the only one who suddenly perked up, either. Natsu had jumped up from his position keeled over and was now grabbing you and dragging you out of your train compartment.

"Hey! Cut it out!" You snap, but he does not relinquish his hold on you. You growl dangerously, a small puff of smoke escaping your slightly parted lips. At last, he lets go, just as you are stepping off the train with Laxus and Gajeel close behind you. You almost lose your balance, tipping forward but then catching yourself at the last second.

Muttering some angry curses under your breath, you slowly step away from the train and into the station. It's loud here, you can hear the sounds of many people talking, walking, and making all sorts of noises. It almost hurts your ears.

"Oww..."

You roll your eyes.

"Come on," you say. "Let's get going. We have to get to Kita by nightfall." For once, the dragonslayers at your side do not put up an argument. They even stay quiet towards each other, not fighting, or swearing, or...doing much of anything, really, other than following you down the road away from the train station. The silence feels strange. Almost uncomfortable, which was weird, considering the fact that you as a dragon were used to being silent and doing things quietly. Maybe it was because you were used to the other dragonslayers and the way they always got into trouble and fights. Yeah, that was probably it.

As you head out, it becomes apparent that the town you are in is rather...small. Not in the sense that the houses were tiny, but rather, that there were very few buildings. So few, in fact, that the only building that seemed to be of any importance was a large, cathedral-like structure that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was obviously very old, gothic in architecture, while the rest of the town seemed to be...modern.

You thought nothing of this in passing, though, Laxus did make a couple of comments on the out-of-place building.

Finally, you were past it, and then heading out of town. Kita was the city where you were supposed to meet with the client. The details on the job request were rather vague, only putting an outline of what you were supposed to do in your heads. It was very basic, at least, from what the paper had said. You were going to travel to Kita, speak to a man, then capture some kind of beast. You didn't know what kind of beast it was, but you were guessing that it had to be something very powerful, otherwise the job wouldn't have been classed at S. And the offered reward wouldn't have been so high.

At last, when the sun was beginning to drift down, and the sky was turning an orange and red color, you came across a second town, considerably larger than the one with the train station, but not quite the size of Magnolia. This was Kita, you were sure of it. Now, you had to find the Buttontop Inn, where your client supposedly was waiting for you to brief you on the rest of the job details.

"Damn," you mutter, your sensitive nose suddenly picking up a strange scent. You sniff the air slowly, trying to interpret what it was. It was musky, kind of like a pleasant sort of male scent. Similar to the smells of your favorite three dragonslayers. But it was different somehow. Less...human. More animalistic. You frown.

"Do you smell that?" You ask your companions, looking at Natsu first and then Gajeel and Laxus. Gajeel shrugs, while Natsu shakes his head.

"Smell what?" You fall silent. Did they really not notice it? Well, considering it was rather faint, hard to pick up on, even with your dragon senses, it wasn't all that surprising. Still though, as Dragonslayers, you assumed they'd have senses as sharp as yours.

 _I guess not._

You were about to open your mouth to say something else, when, out of the blue, a deafening roar penetrates the air in the sky above you. You jump, as do the dragonslayers, your senses tingling and your instincts telling you to fight. Your head jerks up and looks towards the sky, and the sight you are met with shocks you to your very core.

"Dragon!"

 _End of Chapter Four_

(A/N: So, how was that? Not my longest chapter, I know, but I do think it's better than the other ones. The next one should come in a couple of weeks or so, give or take a few days. I hope you enjoy! ^w^ )


End file.
